


life has a funny way of making two people meet

by kimbapandsoju



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbapandsoju/pseuds/kimbapandsoju
Summary: In which Seulgi and Irene met during the sports fest of their daughters, Yeji and Lia.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	life has a funny way of making two people meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s my first time writing here. I’m sorry if there are grammatical errors. I couldn’t get this idea of my head so I decided to write this very very veeeery short one-shot hehe.
> 
> Heavily inspired by these series of tweets, take a look at it first to know the context hehe:  
> https://twitter.com/_ylrcy/status/1325654812571004929?s=21

Life has a funny way of making two people meet. Seulgi stood there dumbfounded. Six feet away from her was her first love, the woman she thought she’d spend forever with, not until  _ life  _ intervened. She cannot help but stare in awe. Irene was much older than what Seulgi could remember due to the fact that it was more than two decades since she last saw her but her beauty remained the same. Although her dermatologist self can spot a few lines under the eyes of the esteemed fashion designer—especially now that she’s smiling widely—one cannot hide the fact that she truly aged gracefully. For Seulgi, there’s not much difference between the 29-year-old Irene she married and the 53-year-old Irene standing before her right now.

Life has a funny way of making two people meet. Seulgi and Irene met when they were both college students. Sparks flew after just one night of partying together in Hongdae and you can say that the rest was history. Seulgi was in her senior year of medical school while Irene was starting to gain fame in the field of fashion designing when they decided to get married.  _They didn’t know what went wrong_.  It just felt like the colors disappeared and their world was suddenly in black and white. The sparks that flew 7 years ago were gone in a flash. In Seulgi’s words during that one fateful night, they are growing individually but they are not growing together at all. And just like that, they decided to go on their separate ways. It was a very peaceful midnight talk. No vases being thrown around the house, no hurtful words spoken, no enraged hearts screaming and fighting, only two women holding hands with tears in their eyes. It’s as if their failing marriage was something that can be fixed— _ or they didn’t even try to fix it at all?  _

Who would have thought that 23 years later, they will meet at a sports fest. Of their high school daughters. Yeji, Seulgi’s daughter, was the star pitcher of their batch. Irene’s attention was caught by the tall girl because it reminded her so much of Seulgi especially her eyes. On the other hand, Lia, Irene’s second-born, participated in archery. Seulgi couldn’t get her eyes off her since aside from reminding her so much of Irene, it was her ex-wife’s favorite sport.

Irene and Seulgi stood there and stared at the present versions of each other. They look happy and contented, a far cry from what they were  _together_ two decades ago. Life  _really_ has a funny way of making two people meet. 


End file.
